hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Croix
Croix is a FluidAnims RHG created by Croix. He is a black stick figure with the ability to manipulate energy and has a cross on his left eye. He used to be a member of HEX before he retired. Backstory A skyscraper, New York, 3 PM, Sunday. A man walks through a long hall. Behind him, a pile of bodies. Their faces wretched, their bodies burned. They look as if they were hit by lightning. Which is exactly what they were. A man walks through the halls. He has a black coat and black pants. He also has an intriguing scar across his left eye, one that looks exactly like a cross. Otherwise he looks like a fairly normal human, but in reality, he is more like a demon. The man has killed countless people for money, he is called a hitman. He prefers to call himself a messenger. The man is walking. A determined walk. He has a target. He wants his money. A leader is sitting in a room. Let us call him Joe. He has just heard that his guards have been killed. Killed by a man with an intriguing scar across his left eye, one that looks exactly like a cross. Joe is sweating. He is scared. Very, very scared. He has been watching the security cameras. He watches the tapes again. 1 PM, front hall: The man enters. He greets the secretary sitting at the front desk, only to scorch her with some mystical lightning attack seconds later. The guards rush him. The first one throws a punch, the man immediately throws him into a wall. The rest of the guards seem to hesitate, but then take out their guns. Seconds later, they are all dead. 1:47 PM: Leaving more bodies behind, the man keeps walking onwards. Most of the guards have now escaped. He walks into the elevator. He starts rising up. 1:50 PM: The man is now at the highest floor. This is the floor where the leader, Joe, is in. The man seems to smile for a second. He immediately frowns again when a gatling gun rises up from the floor. it starts firing. The man jumps around looking for cover. He gets hit in his arm, but manages to jump into a bathroom. He stops to think for a second, then takes the toilet seat cover, then kicks the door open. He throws the toilet seat cover out, it is immediately blown to smithereens. It gives the man an opportunity, though. He jumps out, and blasts the gatling gun to pieces. 2:55 PM: The last stand. The guards are shooting from behind cover, they know the mans ability now. The man doesn't care. He keeps killing people left and right. 3:15 PM: The man has arrived at the end of the long hall. He is opening the door to the leaders room. The leader is hiding behind his desk. "Come out, come out, wherever you are", the man calmly says. Joe is terrified. He is holding a gun. The man looks at the desk. Suddenly, joe jumps up. The man still looks calm and collected. "WHO THE f--- ARE YOU!?", Joe asks, spit flying out from his mouth. "A messenger", The man explains. "Not what I asked. Now you better f---ing start give me some answers. What is your name, and why are you here?" "The name's Croix, and because of you, you a--hole, I had to throw away my day of rest." "Wha-" Boom. Joe is dead. Battles Vs Protoform Vs WeiEn Vs Samael Vs Travis }} Category:RHG Category:Inactive Category:Black